icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Detroit Red Wings draft picks
This is a list of Detroit Red Wings draft picks. The Detroit Red Wings have participated in all forty-five National Hockey League entry drafts. The Red Wings have also made selections in six NHL Supplemental Drafts. This list features every player drafted by the Red Wings who eventually played in the NHL or the WHA, where each played his junior or college hockey, the number of regular season games each played in the NHL, and his career points (skaters) or record (goaltenders). Stats are complete as of the 2006–07 NHL season. Players' rows were active in the NHL during the 2006–07 season. Players in bold are current members of the Detroit Red Wings organization. 1960s 1963 See also: 1963 NHL Amateur Draft 1964 ''See also: 1964 NHL Amateur Draft 1965 ''See also: 1965 NHL Amateur Draft 1966 ''See also: 1966 NHL Amateur Draft 1967 ''See also: 1967 NHL Amateur Draft 1968 ''See also: 1968 NHL Amateur Draft 1969 ''See also: 1969 NHL Amateur Draft 1970s 1970 ''See also: 1970 NHL Amateur Draft 1971 ''See also: 1971 NHL Amateur Draft 1972 ''See also: 1972 NHL Amateur Draft 1973 ''See also: 1973 NHL Amateur Draft 1974 ''See also: 1974 NHL Amateur Draft 1975 ''See also: 1975 NHL Amateur Draft 1976 ''See also: 1976 NHL Amateur Draft 1977 ''See also: 1977 NHL Amateur Draft 1978 ''See also: 1978 NHL Amateur Draft , the team's fifth-round pick in this draft, played 60 games in Detroit over two seasons before being traded to the Pittsburgh Penguins. Nolan went on to head coaching positions for the Buffalo Sabres and the New York Islanders.]] 1979 ''See also: 1979 NHL Entry Draft 1980s 1980 See also: 1980 NHL Entry Draft 1981 ''See also: 1981 NHL Entry Draft 1982 ''See also: 1982 NHL Entry Draft 1983 ''See also: 1983 NHL Entry Draft , played 22 seasons in Detroit, 20 of them as team Captain. He won three Stanley Cups with the team and his #19 was retired by the club in January of 2007.]] 1984 ''See also: 1984 NHL Entry Draft 1985 ''See also: 1985 NHL Entry Draft 1986 ''See also: 1986 NHL Entry Draft 1986 Supplemental ''See also: 1986 NHL Supplemental Draft 1987 ''See also: 1987 NHL Entry Draft 1987 Supplemental ''See also: 1987 NHL Supplemental Draft 1988 ''See also: 1988 NHL Entry Draft 1988 Supplemental See also: 1988 NHL Supplemental Draft 1989 ''See also: 1989 NHL Entry Draft has won six Norris Trophies with Detroit and is the current team Captain.]] 1989 Supplemental ''See also: 1989 NHL Supplemental Draft 1990s 1990 ''See also: 1990 NHL Entry Draft 1990 Supplemental ''See also: 1990 NHL Supplemental Draft 1991 ''See also: 1991 NHL Entry Draft 1991 Supplemental ''See also: 1991 NHL Supplemental Draft 1992 ''See also: 1992 NHL Entry Draft 1993 ''See also: 1993 NHL Entry Draft 1994 ''See also: 1994 NHL Entry Draft joined Detroit just in time for their 1997 Stanley Cup victory and would remain with the club to help them win three more. He is known for scoring garbage goals and is considered one of the NHL's best "pests".]] 1995 ''See also: 1995 NHL Entry Draft 1996 See also: 1996 NHL Entry Draft 1997 ''See also: 1997 NHL Entry Draft 1998 See also: 1998 NHL Entry Draft 1999 ''See also: 1999 NHL Entry Draft , drafted in the seventh round, proved he should've gone higher when he stepped up and scored 85 points for Detroit during the 2005–06 season.]] 2000s 2000 ''See also: 2000 NHL Entry Draft 2001 ''See also: 2001 NHL Entry Draft 2002 See also: 2002 NHL Entry Draft is one of the young talents in Detroit and has shown he can find the back of the net when given the opportunity. He played on the fourth line for part of the 2006–07 season with Jiri Hudler, who was also drafted in the 2002 draft.]] 2003 ''See also: 2003 NHL Entry Draft 2004 See also: 2004 NHL Entry Draft 2005 ''See also: 2005 NHL Entry Draft 2006 See also: 2006 NHL Entry Draft, 2006–07 Detroit Red Wings season#Draft Picks 2007 See also: 2007 NHL Entry Draft, 2007–08 Detroit Red Wings season#Draft Picks 2008 See also: 2008 NHL Entry Draft, 2008–09 Detroit Red Wings season#Draft Picks References * Detroit Red Wings draft history @ hockeydb.com ** Individual player profiles @ hockeydb.com Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:NHL draft picks by team